


Девушка-цапля

by Hasegava_Uki, Oikawa_and_Kageyama_team



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 16:09:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12891627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hasegava_Uki/pseuds/Hasegava_Uki, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oikawa_and_Kageyama_team/pseuds/Oikawa_and_Kageyama_team
Summary: Кагеяме почти десять лет, когда он впервые видит Ойкаву Тоору в театре Минамидза в Киото





	Девушка-цапля

**Author's Note:**

> кабуки!AU. Упоминания проституции.
> 
> Пьесы, упоминаемые в фике:
> 
> [«Сагимусумэ» («Девушка-цапля»)](https://youtu.be/4q1MPwD7zCI?list=PL1603C628AE62BC1F), [«Двадцать четыре примера сыновней почтительности»](https://vk.com/wall-71957452_1775)  
> Имеются частичные отсылки к пьесам: [парный танец с веерами](https://youtu.be/qyRI56y7-gU), [«Ёкихи» (танец оннагата с двумя веерами)](https://youtu.be/V_mgamVag68)

Кагеяме почти десять лет, когда он впервые видит Ойкаву Тоору — в театре Минамидза в Киото, куда он с родителями приехал навестить родственников матери.

На сцене творится волшебство, декорации превращаются в дворцы и пещеры, полотнище синего хлопка — в бурную горную реку, а актеры — в могучих героев и коварных злодеев, страшных демонов и прекрасных женщин. Для Кагеямы театр пронизан магией, и она не исчезает, пока он растет, пока осваивает новые актерские приемы, музыку и танец. Кажется, совсем наоборот — он все глубже погружается в этот мир, сродняется с этой магией, становясь ее частью.

Кагеяма знает, что будет актером: факт несомненный, как то, что солнце встает на востоке, а император — выше всех людей на земле. Театр окружает его с рождения, и он не знает в жизни ничего другого. Это — его будущее, предрешенное задолго до рождения, и он не собирается идти против своей судьбы. Кагеяма любит театр. Уже сейчас говорят, что из него выйдет хороший актер.

Кагеяма видел много пьес, хотя смотрит их гораздо чаще не из зрительного зала, а с другой стороны сцены; и ему нравится узнавать новые. Но спектакль длинный, и к концу первой части он начинает уставать, следит за актерами уже не так внимательно.

Занавес опускается, а когда, после короткой паузы, поднимается вновь, под звуки сямисэна* на сцене появляется девушка. В белых одеждах с черным поясом и низко надвинутым капюшоном, она и правда неуловимо напоминает цаплю, стоящую над ровной гладью вод. Кагеяма знает сказку о девушке-цапле — мать рассказывала ее перед сном, — но никогда раньше не видел на сцене.

А теперь он смотрит историю в танце: время поворачивает вспять, и вместо одинокой цапли на озере весной танцует юная девушка в розовом кимоно, ожидая возвращения возлюбленного, — а потом ее надежды обращаются в прах.

Фигура на сцене кружит, мечется в танце, одежда снова сменилась и уже ничем не напоминает весенний наряд: черно-белый ворох кимоно, черные спутанные волосы, рукава-крылья — кажется, сейчас взмахнет руками и действительно превратится в птицу, улетит. Кагеяма смотрит, не отрываясь, тонет в этом вихре движения и эмоций. Ему хочется, чтобы это никогда не прекращалось.

А затем танец заканчивается, девушка-птица замирает на полу сцены, запорошенная снегом, и Кагеяме одновременно грустно и хорошо.

После короткого перерыва начинается следующая пьеса — словно перелистнул страницу и сразу оказался в новой истории, совсем другой. Но Кагеяме не до нее, он мысленно все еще там, на заснеженном зимнем озере. До самого конца он вглядывается в актеров, пытаясь найти девушку-цаплю, но то ли не может узнать из-за другого грима и одежды, то ли у него нет здесь роли.

Уже после, прислушиваясь к разговорам взрослых, Кагеяма узнает имя того актера — Ойкава Тоору, потомственный оннагата**. Кагеяма уже слышал это имя сегодня, его представляли как дебютанта в первом спектакле. Но он не может вспомнить: другая роль, совсем не похожий грим и костюм. В памяти Кагеямы Ойкава Тоору остается прекрасной девушкой-цаплей.

_*Сямисэн — японский традиционный музыкальный инструмент  
**Оннагата — амплуа театра кабуки; исполнители мужского пола, играющие роли женщин_

***

Кагеяме шестнадцать, когда он встречает Ойкаву Тоору в следующий раз. В том же киотском театре, но не осенью, а весной.

Мир меняется, и по пути от вокзала Кагеяме все чаще попадаются на глаза люди в европейской одежде, и в целом западного вокруг с каждым днем становится больше, но театр остается неизменным: застывший отголосок старины, такой же, каким был шесть лет назад и каким, кажется, будет всегда. Здание в несколько этажей, просторное и величественное, с украшенной позолотой и резьбой крышей, маленькими балконами и двумя большими красными фонарями по обе стороны от входа — оно впечатляет и невольно внушает трепет.

И сам Кагеяма уже не тот восторженный ребенок, которым переступил порог Минамидза в прошлый раз, не один из зрителей в зале: он — старший ученик, собирающийся дебютировать в ближайшее время. Если кого-то дома и удивил его выбор, то не сильно: театр в Киото издавна считался лучше, чем в Осаке.

Кагеяма тоже так думает, иначе бы не уехал из Осаки. Но дело не только в театре, есть еще кое-что: он точно знает, что увидит здесь его — читал в театральных журналах, слышал о новых ролях и успехах, — самый молодой ведущий актер-оннагата за последнее время. И, говорят, самый красивый. Кагеяма не может сказать наверняка, ведь до сих пор видел его только в гриме, но верит этим словам.

Какое-то время Кагеяма разглядывает красочные афиши, развешенные над входом, а потом заходит внутрь театра.

 

Директор рад видеть Кагеяму — знал, что тот должен приехать, и поэтому не удивлен его появлению. Он забирает привезенные Кагеямой письма: личное, от отца, и рекомендательное от руководителя их группы в Осаке, и сразу ведет показывать театр.

Кагеяма старательно запоминает лестницы и переходы здания, которое на ближайшее время станет ему домом. Знакомится с актерами — известные по афишам имена, новые лица. С каждым из них Кагеяма здоровается, почтительно кланяясь, мысленно раскладывает людей, как карточки: имя, профессия, какие-то характерные особенности — и откладывает в сторону. У него хорошая память, он знает, что запомнит каждого из них, но сейчас в его голове есть место только для одного человека, из-за которого Кагеяма сюда приехал.

Ойкаву Тоору они встречают последним из всех актеров, когда Кагеяма уже решает, что того сегодня нет в театре и знакомство придется отложить. В мужском кимоно — темно-сером, с рисунком из стеблей бамбука, — без парика и грима, Кагеяма и не узнал бы его. Волосы Ойкавы оказываются вовсе не черными, как у девушки-цапли, а каштановыми, они мягкими завитками ложатся над лбом, топорщатся непослушными вихрами возле ушей. А еще Ойкава высокий, даже выше Кагеямы, а в его лице и манере держаться как будто совсем нет ничего женского. Но, как и говорили, он молодой и красивый, очень — пусть и другой, мужской красотой. Он улыбается, и Кагеяма чувствует, как новое впечатление, словно шелковый платок, накрывает полузабытый образ, меняя его очертания, но не стирая полностью.

— А, Ойкава-кун, я как раз собирался тебя искать! Знакомься, это Кагеяма Тобио, приехал к нам из Осаки.

Кагеяма кланяется — низкий церемониальный поклон, для человека, которого уважаешь и чье мастерство ценишь.

— Привет, Тобио-чан. Ты к нам в ученики? — пусть и слегка фамильярный, тон Ойкавы звучит дружелюбно, а голос — приятно. Кагеяма собирается ответить, но директор оказывается быстрее.

— Тобио многие называют гением. Думаю, он может дебютировать уже в следующем спектакле — например, в той танцевальной пьесе с веерами.

Ойкава слегка прищуривается, его взгляд становится острым, оценивающим — и Кагеяма чувствует: что-то идет не так, как он хотел и ожидал. Неожиданно возникнув, ощущение холода не исчезает, не делается слабее от улыбки, застывшей на губах Ойкавы.

— Ну-ну, должно быть, действительно гений: едва пришел — и сразу получил роль. Правда, вы, наверное, забыли — та пьеса была выбрана для Киндаичи и Куними.

Но директор только отмахивается, как будто не замечает — или не хочет замечать — реакции Ойкавы. Кагеяма тоже хотел бы не обращать внимания на язвительные, неприятные интонации в мелодичном голосе, так не похожие на прежний доброжелательный тон. 

Он не понимает, чем заслужил подобное отношение к себе.

— Киндаичи может дебютировать и в следующий раз. А насчет остального: ты тоже дебютировал в шестнадцать лет, в этом нет ничего странного.

— Тогда странно, что он не дебютировал еще раньше — меня-то гением никто не называл, — замечает Ойкава все с той же натянутой улыбкой.

— Кагеяма-кун из актерской династии, одной из древнейших в Осаке, — продолжает директор, не отвечая на его выпад. — Тебе ли не понимать, Ойкава-кун, как важна преемственность поколений в мире кабуки.

Это известный факт, Кагеяма постоянно слышит такое и считает логичным и правильным. Каждый должен соответствовать своему месту и делать то, для чего был рожден. Он не понимает, почему Ойкава вдруг как-то весь подбирается — едва заметно, но Кагеяма привык обращать внимание на язык тела, — а его улыбка становится еще более широкой и фальшивой.

— О, я все понимаю, директор, не сомневайтесь.

— Вот и отлично. Поможешь ему подготовиться к спектаклю?

Ойкава машет рукой, точно директор рассказал забавную шутку, смеется, прикрывая лицо рукавом — жест красивый и плавный. Женственный. Перемена поражает, Кагеяма как будто снова узнает ту прекрасную девушку, которую когда-то давно видел на сцене, вот только ситуация от этого не начинает ему нравиться больше.

— Скажете тоже, директор. У него совсем другое амплуа. Чему я его смогу научить?

— В случае с Киндаичи тебе это не мешает.

— А Киндаичи у нас и не гений. Тем более, наверняка Тобио-чан уже все знает от своей семьи и не захочет учиться чему-то у меня. — Кагеяма мог бы возразить, сказать, что хочет, давно уже, но холодом во взгляде Ойкавы теперь, кажется, можно заморозить и море. Кагеяма знает, что дело не в нем — не только в нем. Поэтому он просто молча ждет. Директор тоже ждет, только укоризненно смотрит на Ойкаву, и через какое-то время тот все-таки кивает: — Ладно, пусть тоже приходит.

Кагеяма рад даже такому согласию: увидев его навыки, Ойкава непременно изменит свое мнение о нем.

***

Кагеяма, как и остальные ученики, остается жить в здании театра. Не то чтобы у него нет других вариантов, родственники матери были бы рады принять его у себя, но так ему проще сосредоточиться на занятиях, не отвлекаться ни на что ненужное. Кроме того, он знает, что Ойкава тоже живет здесь — необычно для актера, но, возможно, у него те же причины.

Кагеяма оставляет сумку с вещами в комнате, которую будет делить с еще двумя старшими учениками, Киндаичи и Куними, и сразу же спускается вниз на репетицию. До премьеры спектакля остается не так много времени — всего пара недель, но Кагеяма уверен, что у него все получится, главное, приложить достаточно усилий.

В просторной комнате за сценой много людей: и участников труппы, и тех, кто работает с декорациями и костюмами; все заняты чем-то своим. Многие актеры повторяют танцы и движения, проговаривают слова. Ойкавы среди них нет — его бы Кагеяма, наверное, узнал в любой толпе. Он как раз вглядывается в лица, пытаясь угадать, кто здесь Куними и Киндаичи — если они репетируют танец с веерами, отыскать их должно быть несложно, — когда ему на плечо ложится чья-то рука.

— А, Тобио-чан, ты уже тут?

Пальцы слегка сжимают плечо, Кагеяма чувствует их тепло через одежду. Это приятно.

— Да.

— Тогда пойдем.

Ойкава сразу направляется в сторону двух молодых актеров, сидящих возле стены: придвинувшись друг к другу, те о чем-то негромко переговариваются. Странно, что они не репетируют, так Кагеяма их наверняка не нашел бы. Но то, что Киндаичи из них более высокий, со странной прической, он понимает сразу, потому что другой, Куними, явно специализируется на ролях оннагата — слушает, склонив голову к плечу и аккуратно сложив кисти рук на коленях, а его движения нарочито плавные и медленные. Похоже, в отличие от Ойкавы, он старается сохранять образ и в обычной жизни.

Ойкава представляет их, и Кагеяма не чувствует с его стороны никакой холодности к этим двоим, а потому немного завидует.

— Тобио тоже старший ученик, будет вместе с вами дебютировать в этом сезоне.

Киндаичи улыбается широко и приветливо, Куними держится равнодушно, но Кагеяма замечает быстрый внимательный взгляд, брошенный украдкой.

— Ты уже знаешь, какая у тебя будет роль? — спрашивает Киндаичи.

Кагеяма собирается ответить — все равно нет смысла скрывать и тянуть, но сильные пальцы снова сжимают плечо, и, пока он оборачивается, сбитый с толку, Ойкава успевает раньше.

— Это еще не решено. — Кагеяма не знает, зачем он так говорит, но не спорит. — Ладно, покажете Тобио свою пьесу?

Уже по первым движениям Кагеяма понимает, что не знает этот танец. К вееру Куними прикреплены длинные ленты, тот медленно раскрывает его, плавно ведет и поворачивает перед собой, словно любуясь им, ленты покачиваются и скользят по полу в такт мелким шагам. Киндаичи вступает позже, его веер сделан из материи, похожей по цвету на металл: Киндаичи то достает его, как меч из ножен, то держит, как стрелу на тетиве; движения более резкие, мужественные.

Кагеяма знает, что мог бы сделать это лучше.

Танец заканчивается, он коротко кланяется, благодаря, но тут же поворачивается к Ойкаве.

— Ойкава-сан, а вы можете показать?

— Что именно показать?

— Что угодно. — Ойкава удивленно моргает, потом коротко усмехается.

— Хорошо. Дадите мне веера?

Он отцепляет ленты от веера Куними, потом выпрямляется, прикрывает глаза, точно сосредотачиваясь на чем-то в себе, и постепенно меняется — плавно, словно перетекает из одного в другое: опускаются плечи, шея кажется длиннее и тоньше. Даже без грима и парика Ойкава сейчас выглядит… женственно. Обе руки неторопливо расправляют веера, медленно покачивая ими, как будто те колеблются на ветру. Не переставая двигаться неспешными шагами, Ойкава поднимает веера раскрытыми над головой, а затем плавными, не совпадающими петлями опускает вниз, ненадолго задерживая перед лицом. На секунду замирает — и вдруг взмахивает ими, словно крыльями, кружит в танце, — и веера трепещут, как осенние ветви клена, с которых ветер вот-вот сорвет последнюю листву. Веера разные, а для этого танца явно должны быть совсем другие, парные, широкие, но все равно Кагеяма не может оторвать глаз: смотрит — и заново очаровывается. 

Мастерство Ойкавы заметно возросло за прошедшие годы.

Когда Ойкава скрещивает руки перед собой и складывает веера, показывая, что танец закончен, Кагеяма, не зная, как выразить все, что чувствует, просто низко кланяется и благодарит. Когда он выпрямляется и поднимает взгляд на Ойкаву, тот кажется удивленным его порывом, но похвала ему явно приятна.

— Продолжайте без меня, я скоро вернусь, — он отдает веера Куними и торопливо устремляется куда-то. Оглянувшись, Кагеяма замечает директора.

То и дело он бросает взгляды на Ойкаву и директора, разговаривающих поодаль, сдерживает себя, чтобы не смотреть на них, не отрываясь, — и краем глаза следит, как занимаются Киндаичи с Куними.

Сейчас у них получается хуже, чем когда они показывали ему танец перед Ойкавой, и это странно: с каждым разом же должно получаться только лучше. Но еще через несколько минут Кагеяма понимает, в чем дело.

— Вы совсем не стараетесь! — От неожиданности они оба замирают. Поворачиваются к нему. — Даже не пытаетесь ничего сделать хорошо!

— Зачем? — Куними пожимает плечами. — Это всего лишь репетиция.

— Если не будешь выкладываешься полностью на репетициях, то и на сцене ничего не получится.

Куними фыркает. Кагеяма разбирает сказанное вполголоса «король», но не подает вида.  
Стоящий рядом с ним Киндаичи выглядит смущенным.

— Твои движения недостаточно резкие, — уже спокойнее говорит ему Кагеяма, — а ближе к концу ты держишь руку слишком низко.

— Тогда, может, сам покажешь, как надо? — Вместо него снова отвечает Куними.

Кагеяма берет веер Киндаичи. Он никогда не разбирал этот танец, но только что видел его и умеет работать с веером. Кагеяма повторяет движения, показывая, как должно быть — получается не идеально, с первого раза это и невозможно, но, в целом, вполне успешно. Когда он заканчивает, Куними с Киндаичи кажутся удивленными, а успевший вернуться Ойкава почему-то смотрит мрачно.

— Так, Тобио-чан, с твоей ролью разобрались. Будешь играть Кацуери со мной в «Двадцати четырех примерах сыновней почтительности».

— Но директор же говорил…

— Директор передумал.

Киндаичи с Куними переглядываются, явно не понимая, о чем идет речь.

Кагеяма знает эту роль: в пятиактной исторической пьесе, и она намного сложнее и интереснее, чем предложенная ему сначала. Роль жениха принцессы Яэгаки — ее, Кагеяма не сомневается, будет играть Ойкава. 

Роль, которую не должны были доверить дебютанту. Роль, о которой Кагеяма не мог и мечтать.

 

Позже, когда Куними с Киндаичи покидают зал, он все-таки подходит к Ойкаве, разбирающему в стороне какой-то свой танец.

— Ты что-то хотел, Тобио-чан? — Заметив его, Ойкава сразу останавливается.

— Когда директор утром сказал, что я буду играть вместо Киндаичи, вы были против, а теперь даете мне более сложную роль. Почему?

— Неужели боишься не справиться?

— Нет, — Кагеяма мотает головой. — Я рад. Просто не понимаю…

— Я это сделал не для тебя, — перебивает его Ойкава. — Тебе не кажется, что Киндаичи тоже заслуживает получить роль, к которой готовился?

— Он недостаточно старается, — Кагеяма пожимает плечами.

На секунду глаза Ойкавы изумленно распахиваются, потом он вздыхает.

— Ладно, не важно. В общем, теперь у тебя главная роль. Поздравляю.

— Спасибо, Ойкава-сан.

Ойкава уже успевает отвернуться, когда Кагеяма все-таки решается.

— У вас какие-то проблемы с директором?

— Почему ты так решил? — Ойкава оборачивается, смотрит на него удивленно и слегка растерянно, словно не понимая, зачем он спрашивает такое, ищет в вопросе Кагеямы какой-то подвох.

Кагеяма и сам не знает, зачем. Наверное, ему просто хочется говорить с Ойкавой, и он хватается за первый попавшийся повод, чтобы задержаться подольше. Наверное, не стоило этого делать.

— Из-за вашего с ним разговора сегодня.

— Какой внимательный мальчик, — улыбка Ойкавы кривится, становится почти злой. — Нет, Тобио-чан, ты ошибся.

Кагеяма знает, что не ошибается, но не настаивает. Лишь кланяется на прощание и уходит. Кажется, сегодня он испортил все, что только можно, хоть и не понимает, как такое случилось.

***

Ночью Кагеяма спит крепко: усталость после дороги дает о себе знать. Но, выйдя ненадолго во двор около полуночи, он замечает, как от густой тени у стен театра отделяется чей-то силуэт, и узнает Ойкаву. На нем нарядное кимоно — снова мужское, но гораздо дороже и элегантнее, чем то, что было сегодня днем, — в руке он держит бумажный фонарь, чтобы освещать путь. Ойкава проходит мимо, не заметив Кагеяму, и свет его фонаря удаляется по дороге в сторону реки. Если бы Кагеяма верил в призраков, точно решил бы, что это один из них. А так ему просто немного интересно, куда мог пойти Ойкава поздней ночью. Но это не его дело, и Кагеяма только пожимает плечами и отправляется спать дальше.

После вчерашнего дня Куними и Киндаичи держатся с ним настороженно, но от общения не отказываются и, если ему нужно что-то узнать, подсказывают. Кагеяме этого вполне достаточно. 

Что Ойкава не родился в семье актеров, а был усыновлен, Кагеяма узнает тоже от них. 

Мать Ойкавы была гейшей — такие ходят слухи, пусть никто не знает ни имени, ни даже названия ее окейя*. Наверное, эту историю, как и многие другие, можно отнести к домыслам, но Ойкава действительно совсем не похож на семью Ивайзуми, в которой рос, прежде чем перейти в актерскую династию. Младшего из них, Хаджиме, Кагеяма успел увидеть в первый день: короткие черные волосы, серьезное, даже хмурое выражение лица — ничего общего с мягкими завитками каштановых волос и оживленной мимикой Ойкавы. Отец Ивайзуми вместе с сыном тоже работает в театре, оба налаживают освещение, занимаются реквизитом. С ними Ойкава и попал сюда в раннем детстве, а позже, когда его способности заметили, был переусыновлен. И, думая про Ойкаву, Кагеяма готов видеть в этом знак предназначения не менее явный, чем если бы тот принадлежал к династии актеров с рождения.

 

Ойкава появляется на репетиции позже, выглядит не выспавшимся — и Кагеяма снова задумывается, куда тот ходил ночью. В этот раз на нем женское кимоно, движения плавные, словно он уже сейчас в образе. Для Кагеямы это даже привычно — в Осаке оннагата редко отходят от женского облика и поведения в обычной жизни. Но в случае Ойкавы перемена почему-то поражает и восхищает.

Он подходит к ним, легко поправляет позу Киндаичи, в двух словах объясняет Куними ошибки в танце, которые Кагеяма неосознанно замечал все это время, но не мог понять, что именно не так. На Кагеяму Ойкава не смотрит, но отступать так просто тот не собирается.

— Ойкава-сан, а вы научите и меня тоже?

— Ты и так все умеешь. Нет.

— Почему?

— Ну сам посуди, Тобио-чан, чему мне тебя учить? — Чему угодно. Кагеяма уже сейчас может назвать целый список того, чему хотел бы у него научиться, но, будто догадавшись, Ойкава тут же передумывает. — Нет, не отвечай. — Кагеяма вздыхает, но продолжает идти следом. — Вот зачем ты за мной ходишь? — Ойкава резко оборачивается, сбрасывая изящную неспешность движений оннагаты, словно сценический костюм, и, чуть не столкнувшись с ним, Кагеяма отшатывается.

— Эй, Ойкава, ты там учеников задираешь, что ли? — При звуках громкого голоса за своей спиной тот на миг неловко втягивает голову в плечи, как будто ожидая нападения сзади, — жест настолько забавный в своей естественности, что Кагеяма невольно усмехается. Ойкава не так часто делает что-то неосознанно, обычно он тщательно контролирует каждое движение: хватило и дня, чтобы понять это. Увидев усмешку, Ойкава сразу же раздраженно фыркает, словно его поймали за чем-то неприличным. Выпрямляется и расправляет плечи.

— Еще неизвестно, кто кого, — ворчит он негромко, отворачиваясь от Кагеямы и глядя на успевшего подойти Ивайзуми. — Да, кстати, Ива-чан, дай Тобио-чану веер, он как раз собирался с ним заниматься. — Кагеяма не собирался и спрашивал совсем не об этом, но Ойкава не дает времени возразить: машет на прощание Ивайзуми и удаляется плавной, женской походкой.

— Как был засранцем, так и остался. — Ивайзуми долго смотрит ему вслед, потом вздыхает и переводит взгляд на Кагеяму — всего мгновением позже того, как сам Кагеяма смог оторваться от скрывшегося из виду Ойкавы. — Не бери в голову. На самом деле он не такой плохой, как кажется.

— Я не считаю Ойкаву-сана плохим.

Должно быть, увидев что-то в выражении его лица, Ивайзуми качает головой.

— Все с тобой понятно.

Кагеяма действительно так считает: Ойкава не плохой. Он не такой, каким Кагеяма представлял его до знакомства, не застывший образ, когда-то увиденный на сцене, а живой человек. Но так он только еще больше очаровывает.

Им в любом случае приходится каждый день проводить совместные репетиции, потому что их персонажи много взаимодействуют. С нежеланием Ойкавы ему помогать, репетировать сложнее, чем могло бы быть, но Кагеяма все равно рад. А после — он продолжает ходить следом за Ойкавой, надеясь, что упорство и настойчивость рано или поздно найдут отклик.

_* Окейя — дом гейш, в котором они живут и к которому принадлежат_

***

Время бежит быстро, целиком занятое репетициями и мелкими поручениями. Кагеяма торопится успевать сам и по привычке подгоняет других — и все чаще слышит глупое прозвище, данное ему Куними вскоре после появления в театре, произносимое шепотом за его спиной. Но не придает значения.

Роль большая и сложная — он еще никогда не разбирал такие. Поэтому Кагеяма делает все возможное, чтобы довести до совершенства каждый жест и каждый шаг, показать, что он умеет.

Порой, когда ему не спится, Кагеяма спускается в зал для репетиций в надежде, что привычные движения помогут успокоиться. Ночью театр заполнен плотной тишиной, нарушаемой только случайными шорохами и скрипами, и Кагеяме нравится находиться с ней один на один.

Но в эту ночь, подойдя к залу, он понимает, что там уже кто-то есть: через сомкнутые седзи проникает приглушенный свет и доносится музыка. Кагеяма осторожно раздвигает створки и заглядывает внутрь.

Ойкава сидит к нему вполоборота возле кото* и перебирает струны. Он как будто задумался, переливы звуков не сходятся в какую-то определенную мелодию — просто ненавязчивый фон для мыслей. Кагеяме приходит в голову, что, если бы он умел рисовать, то нарисовал бы Ойкаву таким, как сейчас: спокойным, умиротворенным. До дрожи красивым — Кагеяма хотел бы запомнить, сохранить в памяти этот образ рядом со многими другими, увиденными когда-то в спектакле и теперь — на репетициях, подсмотренными случайно, запечатленными нарочно.

Наконец музыка замолкает, и Ойкава поворачивается к нему.

— А, это ты, Тобио-чан.

— Никогда не слышал, чтобы вы играли. — Кагеяма замирает у входа, не зная, должен ли он уйти, или можно остаться.

— Моя семья специализируется на танцах, поэтому в пьесах я чаще всего танцую. Это не значит, что больше я ничего не умею.

Кагеяма хочет возразить, сказать, что ничего такого не думает, но Ойкава жестом приказывает ему молчать и вдруг спрашивает:

— Хочешь, я тебе сыграю?

Сердце сжимается от радости, он быстро кивает.

— Тогда садись и слушай.

Кагеяма закрывает за собой седзи, садится напротив, чтобы видеть Ойкаву — одной только музыки ему мало.

Пальцы в костяных наперстках снова касаются струн. Несколько коротких аккордов, потом — небольшая пауза, следом за ней звучат мелодичные переливы, словно бегущий по камням ручей, и снова пауза. Музыка не такая, как обычно в пьесах, более мягкая и текучая. Ойкава сидит, прикрыв глаза, будто внимательно вслушиваясь в звуки кото. Длинные пальцы скользят по струнам, прижимают, тянут, дергают, — их движения завораживают, Кагеяма смотрит на них, не отрываясь. И не сразу замечает, что музыка заканчивается, моргает, словно возвращаясь из глубокого сна.

— Нравится?

Кагеяма по привычке едва не просит научить — игра на кото ему подойдет и пригодится, это навык, необходимый не только для оннагата, — но успевает остановиться: не хочет портить очарование момента, не хочет, чтобы мягкое задумчивое выражение исчезло с лица Ойкавы, сменившись обычным после таких просьб раздражением. Поэтому он только кивает.

— Очень.

И Ойкава улыбается ему.

_* Кото — японский традиционный музыкальный инструмент_

***

После этой ночи как будто что-то меняется: Ойкава перестает избегать его, уже не пытается отойти в сторону всякий раз, как Кагеяма появляется рядом, гораздо реже бросает язвительные замечания. Он по-прежнему отказывается Кагеяму учить, но время от времени небрежно подсказывает что-нибудь — движение руки, поворот головы, легкое изменение интонации. А Кагеяма благодарен ему и за такое участие, он привыкает просто радоваться обществу Ойкавы, не пытаясь найти для своей радости повод; на самом деле, это оказывается не так сложно.

И репетировать общие сцены становится проще: следуя роли, Ойкава дает ему отклик, а Кагеяме легко играть любовь своего персонажа к прекрасной принцессе. Этих совместных репетиций становится все больше, и иногда Кагеяме кажется, что он уже не играет…

 

Иногда Ойкава приходит на репетиции одним из первых, в другие дни, наоборот, появляется очень поздно — как правило, это совпадает с его ночными прогулками, Кагеяма успел заметить. Однажды, спустившись утром в зал, он видит рядом с Ойкавой коротко стриженного мальчика, который как раз что-то рассказывает, бурно жестикулируя. 

— Вот, Тобио-чан, познакомься, это Такеру, мой племянник. — Кагеяма невольно косится в сторону Ивайзуми, поправляющего декорации в другом конце зала, и, заметив его взгляд, Ойкава качает головой. — Нет, Такеру — сын моей сестры из другой семьи. Он тоже будет актером.

— А Тоору о вас много рассказывал. — Мальчик смотрит на Кагеяму с искренним интересом.

— Просто упоминал, не придумывай, — Ойкава небрежно отмахивается, как будто услышал чепуху, не стоящую внимания. Разве что делает это слишком торопливо.

Кагеяма переводит взгляд с одного на другого. Оба ведут себя странно.

— Да нет же, говорил очень много! Вот, например, позавчера... — Кагеяма не успевает узнать, что было позавчера: неожиданно Ойкава вспоминает, что им срочно куда-то пора, хватает Такеру за руку и торопливо утаскивает за собой. Кагеяме даже кажется, что он покраснел и нервничает — наверное, у них действительно какое-то неотложное и важное дело.

После Кагеяма видит Такеру время от времени в театре. Рядом с ним в Ойкаве как будто тоже просыпается что-то ребячливое, он ведет себя естественнее и веселее. Кагеяме нравится наблюдать за ним в такие моменты. 

 

И все равно он до сих пор не понимает Ойкаву: его смену настроений, разное отношение к людям, ночные выходы куда-то.

Когда он говорит об этом Ивайзуми, тот только качает головой.

— Думаю, он и сам себя не всегда понимает.

Даже через две недели Ойкава по-прежнему остается для Кагеямы загадкой, манящей и влекущей тайной, которую все сильнее хочется разгадать.

 

Теперь Кагеяма спускается в зал каждую ночь, надеясь застать там Ойкаву. И все чаще Ойкава действительно оказывается там, повторяет сцены из пьесы или делает что-то просто так, для себя. Обычно это танец, иногда — музыка, как тогда, в первый раз.

По ночам Ойкава совсем другой, не такой, как днем — более спокойный и расслабленный. По ночам Кагеяма не просит его чему-то научить — только безмолвно наблюдает или занимается сам, замечая, что Ойкава порой останавливается и тоже смотрит на него. Они почти не разговаривают, но Кагеяма словно чувствует, как между ними, однажды возникнув, теперь крепнет какая-то незримая нить.

Он никому не рассказывает об этих ночных встречах, но дорожит ими так, как ничем другим. И впервые репетиции для Кагеямы перестают быть только средством, этапом в подготовке к выступлению, — они нравятся ему сами по себе. 

Впервые он не хочет, чтобы репетиции закончились после того, как пьеса будет сыграна.

***

Утром перед спектаклем Кагеяма невольно чувствует, как в его ожидание по капле просачивается волнение. Оно не помешает ему сыграть роль, как не мешало спокойно спать ночью, Кагеяма знает, что он готов, что каждый жест и слово отточены многочисленными репетициями, и все будет хорошо.

Он уже успевает загримироваться и переодеться и, не зная, куда деть себя на время, оставшееся до начала, садится ждать Ойкаву в зале — грим оннагаты требует гораздо больше времени. Можно было бы пойти в его гримерную и посмотреть, но сегодня Кагеяма не хочет видеть превращение Ойкавы в принцессу Яэгаки, чтобы его роль не смешалась с ним настоящим.

Из длинного коридора, ведущего к гримерным, Ойкава выходит только полчаса спустя. Рядом с ним идет человек в европейском костюме, и Кагеяма сразу хмурится — человек явно посторонний, странно, что его пустили в театр до начала спектакля. 

На сцене это не так заметно, скрадывается за счет длинных одеяний, обуви и самого наполненного женственностью образа, но вне ее сразу видно, что Ойкава возвышается над многими в театре. Сейчас же этого нет: высокий сильный мужчина гармонично смотрится рядом с принцессой, держит себя властно и уверенно — они выглядят как пара, и Кагеяма чувствует что-то похожее на ревность, словно уже вошел в свою роль настолько, что видеть возлюбленную с другим ему неприятно.

— Я продолжаю считать, что ты впустую тратишь свои способности, оставаясь здесь. Будущее за Токио, во всем, включая театр.

— Совсем недавно он даже назывался по-другому. Не смеши меня, Токио никогда не достичь культурного уровня Киото, — язвительная усмешка смотрится странно на белом от грима лице — но Кагеяме и она кажется красивой. — Тем более, я в любом случае не собираюсь ни переезжать, ни переходить в твой театр. Ладно, Ушивака-чан, нам пора — видишь, Тобио меня уже заждался.

По лицу высокого человека не пробегает ни тени раздражения, он только кивает, словно принимая к сведению, но не меняя своего мнения.

— Я буду смотреть на твою игру. — Он уходит, и Кагеяма чувствует облегчение.

— Кто это, Ойкава-сан?

— Это? Ушиджима Вакатоши, владелец театра в Токио. Не обращай внимания, все скоро уже начнется.

 

Выходя на ханамити*, Кагеяма полностью погружается в роль, забывает о том, что есть другой мир, и на ближайшие несколько часов становится только принцем Кацуери, живет его жизнью и любит принцессу Яэгаки.

_* Ханамити («дорога цветов») — характерная особенность сцены в кабуки; помост, идущий от главной сцены через партер вглубь зрительного зала. Служит дополнительной сценической площадкой, используется для выхода и ухода актеров, а также для исполнения наиболее значительных сцен_

***

Спектакль проходит успешно. Кагеяма до сих пор испытывает отзвуки той эйфории, которую можно почувствовать, лишь стоя на сцене, занимаясь тем делом, которое умеешь и любишь.

Все три пьесы заканчиваются только поздно вечером, зрители расходятся, и в зале гасят свет, но, уже переодевшись и смыв грим, Кагеяма возвращается туда, чтобы побыть одному. Он садится на край сцены и мысленно повторяет моменты своей роли — где все удалось, а где в чем-то не дотянул, что нужно исправить к следующему выступлению. Потом вспоминает следующие две пьесы, за которыми наблюдал уже из-за кулис, разбирает их про себя. В зрительном зале ему почему-то думается лучше.

На полу в углу сцены что-то блестит, и Кагеяма неохотно поднимается и подходит посмотреть. Женская заколка — длинная деревянная шпилька с подвеской из прозрачных стеклянных капель. Кагеяма точно знает, где видел такие: в прическе ойран*, которую Ойкава играл в последней, третьей пьесе. Кагеяме кажется, что он может вспомнить не только прическу — каждый цветок на кимоно Ойкавы, так внимательно смотрел на него.

Кагеяма поднимает заколку и отправляется в сторону гримерных. Он знает, что, несмотря на позднее время, Ойкава наверняка еще там.

В коридоре темно, но дверь в гримерную прикрыта неплотно, и оттуда доносится разговор — сначала он кажется невнятным, а затем, когда Кагеяма подходит ближе, можно разобрать и слова.

— Если испачкаешь кимоно, сам будешь покупать новое, Ушивака-чан.

— Куплю. И я просил не называть меня так, хотя бы на людях.

— Сейчас мы здесь одни.

Шорохи, какая-то возня, а следом он явственно слышит стон. Голос Ойкавы Кагеяма бы ни с кем не перепутал. И, как бы мало ни знал он о физической любви, принять эти звуки за что-то другое невозможно.

Наверное, надо уйти, вернуть заколку можно и завтра, но, пока Кагеяма медлит, раздается новый стон. И он делает то, что точно не стоило бы: тихо, чтобы не скрипнули старые деревянные половицы, подкрадывается к двери и заглядывает внутрь.

И сразу же видит Ойкаву — все еще в алых женских одеждах и со сложной прической ойран, украшенной множеством заколок и гребней. Ойкава упирается локтями в брошенную на татами подушку, прогибается в пояснице, подставляясь под прикосновения того человека, Ушиджимы Вакатоши, задранный подол кимоно водопадом шелка стекает по его спине на пол. В этом есть что-то бесстыдное, неправильное и — красивое. Как те непристойные открытки, которые иногда ходят среди учеников в театре.

Ушиджима толкается вперед, сильнее сжимает пальцами белые бедра, Ойкава вскрикивает — хрипло и чувственно. И Кагеяма чувствует, как начинают гореть щеки, как становится жарко в паху.

Словно что-то услышав, Ойкава поворачивает голову и смотрит прямо на него. Под слоем грима не разобрать выражения, непонятно, злится Ойкава или нет, но взгляд у него сосредоточенный и внимательный. Такой взгляд совершенно не сочетается с недавними стонами, со страстью, которая только что была в каждом движении Ойкавы, с тем, как вбивается в него не заметивший Кагеяму Ушиджима. Еще пару секунд Ойкава безразлично смотрит на него, а потом отворачивается, снова опускает голову и продолжает стонать и негромко вскрикивать, подаваясь навстречу размеренным рывкам Ушиджимы, как будто Кагеямы здесь нет, как будто Ойкаве все равно, даже если тот останется. Кагеяма чувствует себя невольным зрителем своеобразного спектакля, смотреть который дальше ему вовсе не хочется.

Cтараясь не шуметь, он быстро отходит от двери, больше всего желая оказаться как можно дальше, чтобы не слышать этих стонов и не видеть до сих пор стоящей перед глазами картины. 

Выбегая из коридора, Кагеяма чуть не сталкивается с Куними. Тот тоже уже успел смыть грим и переодеться.

— Ты что здесь делаешь?

— Ойкава-сан потерял, — Кагеяма показывает зажатую во влажной ладони заколку, о которой успел совсем забыть. И только теперь замечает, как сильно колотится сердце, сдавленное какой-то непонятной болью. — Я хотел вернуть.

— У него гость, не так ли? — Выражение лица Куними остается невозмутимым, но в его глазах Кагеяме мерещится понимание. Он кивает.

— Ты об этом знаешь, да?

— Конечно, — Куними пожимает плечами. — Все знают. Он вроде как покровитель Ойкавы, половину сценических кимоно купил именно он. Поэтому директор не против его посещений, хоть тот и пытается все время переманить Ойкаву в свой театр.

— Но… Это же Ушиджима-сан, он приходил на спектакль сегодня.

— Он обычно приезжает на премьеры. И остается после. — Куними явно не видит в этом ничего необычного.

— Но... Я видел, Ойкава-сан же отказал ему, даже не пытался быть с ним вежливым, скорее наоборот...

— Отказался перейти в его театр? Ойкава всегда так. И как это связано с тем, что ты увидел в его комнате? — Пожалуй, и правда никак: раз Ушиджима покровитель Ойкавы, то, наверное, его все устраивает. — Клиент — он и есть клиент. Даже если приходит на свидания не в чайный домик.

Куними уже удаляется на несколько шагов, когда Кагеяма спрашивает:

— Зачем Ойкава-сан занимается этим?

— Тебе не понять, Король.

_* Ойран — проститутки высокого ранга в Японии, выполнявшие не только сексуальные функции, но также развлекавшие клиентов музыкой и танцами_

***

Мысли о том, что он видел, не дают расслабиться, и той ночью Кагеяма долго не может заснуть. Утром не становится легче: его взгляд то и дело останавливается на Ойкаве, и ему сложно не вспоминать, тяжело сосредоточиться на чем-то другом. Ойкава в обычной мужской одежде ничем не напоминает ойран, которую Кагеяма застал вчера с Ушиджимой, и ведет он себя как так, словно ничего не случилось, но почему-то это ничуть не помогает.

Держать себя в руках почти невозможно. От звука голоса Ойкавы бросает в жар, а стоит посмотреть на него — и Кагеяма тотчас представляет, как выглядел бы этот, настоящий Ойкава, опираясь на локти и колени, пока в него входил бы член. Кагеяме тяжело и почти физически плохо. А еще — почему-то ужасно обидно, словно его предали. Он знает, многие ученики и актеры занимаются таким, в этом нет ничего особенного. Но смириться с тем, что Ойкава тоже, у Кагеямы никак не получается. Наверное, ему просто нужно время, чтобы привыкнуть.

Сегодня в театре нет спектакля и обязательных репетиций, и можно сбежать куда-нибудь — пройтись по улицам, спуститься к реке, должно быть, там ему стало бы легче. Но Кагеяма не уходит, продолжает находиться там, где есть Ойкава, пусть и старается держаться от него на расстоянии.

Позже, днем, Ойкава находит его сам.

— Ты меня избегаешь, Тобио-чан? — его голос раздается над ухом, и Кагеяма вздрагивает от неожиданности.

— Нет… не совсем.

— Да? Странно, мне показалось, что избегаешь. — Ойкава садится рядом. Кагеяма не понимает, зачем он спрашивает, зачем пришел: обычно это Кагеяма неотступно ходил за ним следом, а тот разве что принимал его внимание и то не всегда — так почему сейчас?  
Дразнит? Но точно не больше, чем обычно. И за насмешливым тоном Кагеяме мерещится беспокойство. Помолчав, он все-таки решается.

— Зачем вы спрашиваете? Вы же сами знаете, в чем дело.

— Не знаю.

— Я вчера все видел.

— А что ты видел?

— Вы знаете, — Кагеяма опускает голову, глухо повторяет то же самое, потому что не представляет, как объяснить словами свои ощущения, а если даже у него получится — он сомневается, что это поможет.

— Нет, я не знаю. Ты без приглашения пришел в мою комнату, подсматривал и теперь хочешь от меня — чего?

Кагеяма и сам не понимает, чего он хочет — чтобы Ойкава не принадлежал никому? Чтобы так и оставался незапятнанным воплощением чистоты и женственности, волшебной девушкой-цаплей из наивной мечты? Но ведь он и останется: наверное, ничто в мире не смогло бы заставить Кагеяму относиться к нему как-то иначе.

А, может, чтобы Ойкава принадлежал только ему?

Сердце отзывается глухой болью.

В любом случае, дело не в Ойкаве, а в нем самом. И было бы странно перекладывать это на него.

— А вы давно… ну… так? — Кагеяма пытается подобрать слова, старается говорить, словно ему тоже все равно, но вместо этого бормочет что-то невнятное, будто снова возвращаясь к детской привычке проглатывать окончания слов, изжитой долгими тренировками сценической речи.

Но Ойкава понимает.

— Давно, Тобио-чан, ты даже представить себе не можешь, насколько.

Кагеяма вновь вспоминает грациозную фигуру девушки-цапли, кружащую в танце по сцене, и думает, не стонала ли она после спектакля так же, стирая колени о татами и пряча лицо за каскадом волос, как вчера — ойран в алых одеждах. Но спрашивает он совсем другое.

— У вас было… много мужчин?

— Много. И не только мужчин. — Похоже, вопросы Кагеямы Ойкаву только веселят. — А что тебя удивляет? Хочешь еще что-то спросить? Смотри, а вдруг отвечу.

Кагеяме кажется, он начинает понимать, куда тот уходит иногда по ночам.

— Я тоже хочу попробовать, — он сосредоточенно хмурится. На самом деле — не хочет, но, может, ему станет проще понять Ойкаву, если он тоже будет знать, как это?

Выражение лица Ойкавы сразу становится серьезным.

— Зачем потомственному актеру, уже сейчас получающему главные роли, начинать заниматься подобным?

— Я слышал, что нельзя сыграть любовь, не испытав ее, — тихо бормочет Кагеяма себе под нос, выдает первое пришедшее в голову объяснение, услышанное когда-то от других учеников, лишь бы не называть настоящую причину.

— Так ты называешь любовью именно это? — Ойкава снова смеется — горечь в голосе почти не заметна, она прячется за плавным взмахом ладони, прикрывающей рот, и легким наклоном головы. Жесты подчеркнуто женские, наигранные — как всегда, когда Ойкава что-то скрывает, из-за чего-то злится или расстроен. — Какой же ты все-таки наивный, Тобио-чан. В любом случае, ты ведь никогда не умирал по-настоящему и не сражался, но это тебе не мешает играть такие роли. Вот и с любовью то же самое.

Кагеяма чувствует, что начинает сердиться — на эту насмешливость, фальшивость, несерьезное, как к маленькому ребенку, отношение. Он знает, что такое любовь. Знает, возможно, гораздо лучше, чем сам Ойкава. Но сейчас явно неподходящее время для признания.

— Но вы же этим занимаетесь!

— У меня есть свои причины. Тебе не понять.

Снова та же фраза — как будто трещина, отделяющая его от остальных.

— Я все равно это сделаю, — упрямо бормочет он в спину уходящего Ойкавы.

Тот даже не оборачивается.

— Поступай как знаешь, Тобио-чан.

***

Директор удивляется неожиданной просьбе найти ему клиента и как можно скорее — хотя Кагеяма не сомневается, что это далеко не первый раз, когда к нему приходят с подобным. И для него такая сделка наверняка не проблема, но все равно директор медлит, как будто сомневается, прикидывает что-то.

— Вам Ойкава-сан что-то сказал?

— При чем здесь Ойкава? — тот удивляется совершенно искренне, и Кагеяма тотчас жалеет, что поддался порыву и спросил. — Я боюсь, что мне скажет твой отец.

— Он не узнает. А вы получите свои двадцать процентов.

Директор какое-то время думает, хмуря брови, словно взвешивает риск и выгоду. Выгода перевешивает.

— Ладно. Приходи вечером в чайный дом при театре. — Кагеяма коротко кланяется и уже собирается уходить. — Ты хоть знаешь, что делать? — Он снова кивает и уходит.

Конечно, он ничего не знает — да и откуда бы? Но он спрашивает Куними, а тот, пусть и неохотно, кое-что ему объясняет.

Вечером Кагеяма готовится: тщательно моется, надевает чистое кимоно, растягивает себя холодными от волнения пальцами — сперва ему неприятно, но от мысли, что Ойкава делал то же самое, от воспоминаний о его гортанных стонах и длинных голых ногах с напряженными мышцами по телу Кагеямы проходит жаркая волна и сбивается дыхание.

Он точно знает, кого станет представлять, когда будет с клиентом.

В нужное время Кагеяма приходит в чайный домик, и хозяйка провожает его в отдельную комнату. Он ждет, чувствуя легкое желание сбежать, но знает: в нем достаточно упорства, чтобы дойти до конца. 

Когда седзи, ведущие в комнату, раздвигаются, и служанка с поклоном впускает гостя, Кагеяма сжимает кулаки и стискивает зубы, чтобы не выдать свою неуверенность случайным словом или движением.

В комнату заходит Ойкава.

Кагеяма смотрит на него, не понимает, откуда он здесь — собирается отговаривать? Заглянул случайно? Или сам Кагеяма так долго думал о нем, что теперь видит его вместо кого-то другого?

— Привет, Тобио-чан. Ждешь? — Ойкава улыбается — мягко и слегка насмешливо.

— Ойкава-сан? Что вы здесь делаете?

— Сам пытаюсь ответить на этот вопрос. Можешь поблагодарить директора. Ты ему называл мое имя, да? Вот он и решил, что я заинтересуюсь. — Ойкава подходит и садится рядом, возле столика с саке и закусками. Наливает сначала себе, потом Кагеяме: раньше, чем тот успевает вспомнить, что это его обязанность — ухаживать за гостем. — Знаешь, он дорого за тебя запросил, больше, чем в свое время за меня — как-то даже оскорбительно.

— Тогда почему вы согласились? — Ойкава поднимает хрупкую пиалу, делает маленький глоток, и Кагеяма непроизвольно повторяет его жест.

— А это не твое дело. — Слова совсем не сочетаются с тоном и жизнерадостной улыбкой, и Кагеяма не может разобрать, что из этого настоящее. Почему-то теперь понимать Ойкаву для него становится только сложнее, словно заглянув за одну ширму, он обнаружил за ней множество новых.

Ойкава выпивает саке, а затем придвигается еще ближе и кладет ладони ему на плечи, ведет вниз. Его руки горячие, но по телу Кагеямы все равно проходит дрожь, когда они спускаются ниже и ложатся на талию.

— Боишься?

Он упрямо мотает головой. И пальцы Ойкавы тянутся к поясу, распускают свободный узел.

— Ты именно этого хотел?

И Кагеяма кивает, медленно, словно во сне — да, именно так, именно с ним.

Руки Ойкавы раздвигают полы его кимоно, гладят и ласкают обнаженную кожу. Пальцы касаются сосков, несильно сжимают, и Кагеяма выдыхает сквозь стиснутые зубы. Он думал, что придется о чем-нибудь фантазировать, чтобы возбудиться, но сейчас его член стремительно твердеет — от простых прикосновений, от присутствия Ойкавы.

И Кагеяма уже сам берется за его пояс.

— А вы? Вы хотите?

— Иначе я бы сюда не пришел, — Ойкава пожимает плечами, быстро скидывая кимоно.

От того, что он тоже возбужден и хочет, волнение как-то вдруг отступает. Кагеяме становится хорошо и спокойно.

Он думает повернуться спиной и встать на колени, но Ойкава его удерживает.

— Не нужно, мне больше нравится лицом к лицу.

Кагеяма как следует подготовился, и все равно Ойкава вставляет в него сначала пальцы, осторожно трогает изнутри — ощущения совсем не такие, как когда Кагеяма растягивал себя сам. Это неожиданно приятно, и он тихо стонет — а сообразив, что это его голос, сразу замолкает, плотно сжимает губы.

— Не молчи, не надо, — шепчет Ойкава, и Кагеяма подчиняется.

Ойкава ласков с ним: входит медленно и неглубоко, дает время привыкнуть, поглаживая его член и шепча что-то на ухо — доставляет удовольствие ему, хотя должно быть наоборот. Кагеяме жарко, приятно и, совсем немного, — больно. Он никогда не представлял, что бывает так, не думал, что Ойкава может обращаться с ним настолько нежно и бережно. Это непривычно, и Кагеяма совсем не знает, как ему себя вести. Наверное, он тоже должен сделать что-то приятное в ответ, но он не может придумать, как, поэтому просто отдается опытным пальцам и выверенным движениям Ойкавы. Пожалуй, по-своему происходящее между ними тоже похоже на танец. Ойкава ведет уверенно и умело, он точно знает, что делать: распирающее, тянущее чувство становится все менее заметным, по телу Кагеямы расходится щекочущее изнутри ощущение, оно теплом скапливается внизу живота, нарастает, все более яркое и насыщенное, — пока не становится уже невозможно терпеть. 

В последний раз Ойкава толкается неожиданно глубоко, и Кагеяма вздрагивает, кончает, хватая воздух ртом и чувствуя, как изливается в него Ойкава.

Потом он ложится рядом, смахивает со лба Кагеямы влажную челку, и тот едва не подается навстречу, чтобы продлить ощущение пальцев на разгоряченной коже. Ему хочется обнять Ойкаву, прижаться к нему и остаться так подольше — впервые Кагеяме настолько не хватает прикосновений. Но он не уверен, что можно. Поэтому просто лежит, стараясь не шевелиться, даже дышит как можно тише, лишь бы не спугнуть, лишь бы Ойкава побыл с ним еще, не ушел сразу.

— И совсем не страшно, правда? — голос Ойкавы звучит мягко и немного хрипло, даже несмотря на вновь вернувшиеся, едва заметные насмешливые ноты, и Кагеяма хочет закутаться в этот голос, как в уютное, теплое покрывало. 

— Ойкава-сан, а оно всегда так? — Ойкава вопросительно приподнимает бровь. — Ну… так хорошо?

— Нет, не всегда, — Ойкава задумывается, наклоняет голову к плечу, как будто вспоминая о чем-то. — По-разному.

 

После, уже одевшись, они, как в самом начале, сидят у столика. Кагеяма больше не чувствует неловкости, только расслабленную усталость, и давно беспокоивший его вопрос вырывается невольно, будто бы сам собой.

— А почему вы начали этим заниматься? — он ждет, что Ойкава снова скажет, что это не его дело, а может, даже рассердится. Но тот неожиданно отвечает:

— Нужны были деньги, зачем же еще, — и пожимает плечами. — Ивайзуми-сан серьезно заболела, а это был самый быстрый и простой способ заработать на лекарства.

— Вы спали с другими мужчинами, чтобы помочь матери Ивайзуми-сана? — Кагеяма задумчиво хмурится, пытаясь уложить эту деталь в картину под названием «Ойкава Тоору», найти для нее место.

— Только в самом начале. Не надо считать меня настолько хорошим, Тобио-чан.

— Вы хороший.

— Тебе кажется.

И ему снова становится неловко.

— Ладно. Забудь об этом, Тобио-чан. Клиент никогда не стал бы обсуждать с тобой свою личную жизнь, не привыкай к такому, если собираешься и дальше продавать свое тело.

— Но вы же не клиент.

— А кто? — Ойкава приподнимает бровь. И Кагеяма не знает, что ответить, он сам не понимает, кто для него Ойкава. — Конечно, я твой клиент: заплатил деньги, получил свое, а теперь уйду. Пока, Тобио-чан, приятно было провести время.

Ойкава поднимается одним плавным, текучим движением, поправляет пояс и, помахав на прощание, удаляется. А Кагеяма все еще не знает, что должен был сказать, не может понять, что сейчас чувствует.

 

На следующий день в перерыве между репетициями директор отзывает его в сторону и отдает часть денег. Он предлагает нового клиента, богатого торговца, но Кагеяма отказывается: ему не нравится мысль, что чужие руки сотрут прикосновения Ойкавы, а то, что хотел, он и так уже узнал. Директор выглядит разочарованным, когда Кагеяма кланяется ему и, спрятав деньги в рукав, уходит, но не пытается его удержать.

***

Подготовленная программа будет идти весь май, и время неторопливо растекается между спектаклями, долгими свободными часами и короткими репетициями.

Находиться рядом с Ойкавой становится неизмеримо сложнее. Он как волшебный источник, испив из которого раз, уже не можешь остановиться. В первую неделю Кагеяма еще старательно сдерживается — смотрит на него не чаще, чем обычно, ведет себя на репетициях так же, как всегда, а, спускаясь по ночам в зал, просто смотрит, не пытаясь поговорить или прикоснуться.

Кагеяма терпит из последних сил, пока не доходит до своего предела, после которого сдерживаться для него уже невозможно.

Той ночью он следит за тем, как Ойкава повторяет очередной танец — не из их теперешней программы, какой-то другой, но, как всегда — красивый и выверенный в каждом движении. Кагеяма ждет момента, когда Ойкава замирает, низко склонив голову, а потом, уже закончив, встряхивается, по-мужски расправляет плечи, возвращаясь к себе настоящему, и, улыбаясь, садится рядом. И просто понимает, что это конец. Он больше так не может.

Кагеяма наклоняется к Ойкаве, совсем близко, и то ли спрашивает, то ли предупреждает, глядя в распахнувшиеся от неожиданности глаза:

— Ойкава-сан, я вас поцелую? — А затем, не дожидаясь ответа, прижимается губами.

Он готов к любой реакции — даже что Ойкава оттолкнет его, уйдет и никогда больше не захочет с ним разговаривать. Но тот отвечает.

Ойкава берет его во второй раз прямо на татами зала, не беспокоясь, что кто-то может случайно зайти и увидеть. Входит в Кагеяму снова и снова, резко и лихорадочно, на всю длину.

— Что же ты такое, почему из-за тебя я отказываюсь от своих принципов, — шепчет Ойкава торопливо и невнятно, и Кагеяма всем телом жадно впитывает его слова.

Все совершенно не так, как было в их первый раз: в движениях Ойкавы совсем нет той осторожной, заботливой нежности — только страсть и долго сдерживаемое ненасытное желание, похожее на то, что испытывает сам Кагеяма. И он больше не думает, просто отдается этому желанию, позволяет накрыть его с головой, как соленой морской волне. Ему очень хорошо.

 

— Перед спектаклями этого больше не будет, — заявляет Ойкава после, поправляя разлохмаченные волосы.

Но уже назавтра зовет в свою комнату — и с тех пор Кагеяма ночует у него постоянно. По театру начинают расползаться слухи, но им обоим все равно.

***

Куними подходит к нему после репетиции, когда он, выйдя из зала, бредет по опустевшему, полутемному коридору в комнату. После того, как Кагеяма перебрался к Ойкаве, они с Киндаичи и Куними видятся гораздо реже. Конечно, он встречает их в зале и во время еды, но обычно не заговаривает, а где они с Киндаичи пропадают в свободное время, Кагеяма и вовсе не интересуется. Ему кажется, что в его жизни больше не осталось места ни для кого, кроме Ойкавы.

Сейчас Кагеяма тоже чуть не проходит мимо, едва кивнув головой вместо приветствия, но Куними останавливает его.

— Ты знаешь, что говорят о тебе в театре?

— Мне все равно.

— Что говорят об Ойкаве — тоже все равно?

— Нет. Но ты сам сказал, что все знают про то, чем он занимается.

— Это не одно и то же.

Кагеяма не понимает, зачем Куними начал этот разговор и чего хочет добиться, но сейчас ему больше всего хочется пойти в комнату, к Ойкаве, и тратить время на разговоры он не собирается.

— Извини, мне надо идти.

Кагеяма обходит Куними и идет дальше, но замирает, услышав за спиной:

— Думаешь, из-за тебя он расстанется с Ушиджимой?

— Не важно, — Кагеяма уходит, надеясь, что его голос прозвучал достаточно убедительно.

И все-таки для него это важно — об Ушиджиме он помнит почти всегда. Тот больше не появляется, но все равно каждый спектакль Кагеяма высматривает его в зале. Он старается убедить себя, что для Ойкавы это всего лишь часть работы, утешается тем, что Ушиджима где-то в далеком Токио и приезжает только на премьеры. Но это мало помогает. А из-за слов Куними семена сомнений прорастают в нем глубже, колючими стеблями оплетают разум и сердце.

 

— Вам нравится Ушиджима-сан? — Они сидят рядом у реки, скрывшись от жары в тени деревьев — сегодня день после спектакля, и у них есть свободное время. Наверное, это не самый подходящий момент для таких вопросов, но Кагеяму он мучает уже слишком давно.

Он понимает, что не имеет права желать, чтобы Ойкава принадлежал только ему, — так же, как не может просить, чтобы Ойкава танцевал только для него. Возможно, даже не имеет права спрашивать и ждать ответ. Но неожиданно Ойкава отвечает.

— Да, — он пожимает плечами. Не задумывается ни на секунду, как будто давно для себя решил.

— Значит, вы с ним не только... из-за денег? — Кагеяма не знает, зачем продолжает расковыривать эту рану, зачем рискует разозлить Ойкаву, пока у них все так хорошо.

— Не только. Теперь у меня есть возможность... — Ойкава недобро усмехается. — Выбирать клиентов.

Кагеяме хочется спросить, почему тогда Ойкава не примет предложенное место в Токио: популярный театр, возможность постоянно видеться с Ушиджимой — разве это не то, о чем обычно мечтают, когда человек нравится? Но если слишком часто говорить о том, чего боишься, оно может сбыться. Поэтому Кагеяма молчит. 

Вместо этого он спрашивает другое.

— А я? — И повторяет, когда Ойкава вопросительно приподнимает бровь: — Я вам нравлюсь?

— Ты? Нравится ли мне наивный Тобио-чан, который постоянно ходит за мной следом? — Ойкава изображает задумчивость, словно никак не может определиться, и, даже понимая, что он просто играет с ним, как кошка с мышью, Кагеяма чувствует накатывающее беспокойство. — Тебя я люблю.

Ойкава смеется, глядя на выражение его лица, — весело и легко, как будто шутка удалась. Но почему-то Кагеяма понимает: не шутит, не стал бы шутить такими вещами. Значит, действительно любит, как бы странно ни прозвучало такое признание. 

Кагеяма чувствует растерянность и счастье.

***

Слова Ойкавы почти успокаивают его, пусть тот и не повторяет их больше: они вообще редко говорят о чувствах и никогда — о будущем. Есть только музыка и танец, прикосновения и поцелуи. Май пролетает быстро, слишком быстро, наполненный до краев спектаклями и Ойкавой. Впереди месяц для подготовки новой программы — и снова выступления. В летние месяцы в театре всегда затишье, Кагеяма знает, но, как новичок, точно останется. Скорее всего, у него будет даже больше ролей, потому что многие из основных актеров пропустят этот сезон. В любое другое время Кагеяма был бы рад, но теперь все больше тревожится: он не знает, что собирается делать Ойкава. Если подумать, Кагеяма до сих пор знает о нем слишком мало, так и не понимает до конца.

 

С середины мая Киото все заметнее накрывает летом — тяжелым, пыльным воздухом и удушливой жарой. Скоро начнутся дожди.

Но в театре прохладно. И Кагеяма охотно бы не выходил на улицу, но Ойкаве нравится гулять, и в свободное время он часто выбирается куда-то — только раньше Кагеяма был слишком занят репетициями и не замечал, да Ойкава и не взял бы его с собой. Но теперь он все чаще зовет Кагеяму на прогулку, а за ним тот бы пошел куда угодно.

Когда они идут по улице, Кагеяма то и дело ловит взгляды, которые прохожие бросают на Ойкаву — актеров кабуки знают и любят, но ему кажется, что на Ойкаву оглядывались бы в любом случае. Сам Кагеяма бы точно оглядывался.

Ойкава заметный, красивый, он всегда привлекает внимание — и ему это внимание нравится. Когда после нескольких представлений люди на улицах начинают узнавать и его, Кагеяма сперва теряется, а потом принимает это как часть профессии, такую же, как реакция публики в зале.

Иногда Ойкава предлагает купить мороженое — обычный толченый лед с сиропом. В детстве Кагеяме мороженое нравилось, но в последнее время он к нему совсем равнодушен и чаще всего отказывается. А Ойкава любит сладкое. И когда он потом украдкой целует Кагеяму, его губы прохладные и на вкус как ягоды. 

 

И все равно Кагеяме гораздо больше нравится гулять ночью — не так жарко, мало людей и легче поверить, что Ойкава принадлежит только ему, хотя бы на это время. Когда они идут мимо оживающего ночью Джиона, освещенного мягким светом фонарей, и видят майко и гейш, небольшими стайками переходящих от одного чайного домика к другому, Кагеяма вспоминает историю, которую ему рассказывали как будто очень давно.

— А правда, что ваша мать — гейша? — Ойкава сбивается с шага, секунду молчит, а потом начинает смеяться.

— Представляешь, ты первый, кто спросил, хотя я знаю, что обсуждают это многие. — Ойкава удивленно качает головой. — Мне говорили, что да, но я никогда ее не видел.

Кагеяма смотрит на его лицо в искусственном ночном свете и думает, что мать Ойкавы должна быть очень красивой и популярной гейшей, если тот пошел в нее.

***

В день последнего спектакля в театр стекается много людей, не меньше, чем в первый, — Кагеяма видит переполненный зал, когда наступает время его выхода. Он до сих пор продолжает уходить в своего персонажа, жить его жизнью те часы, что проводит на сцене. Но за месяц как будто что-то изменилось, теперь Кагеяма успевает замечать и то, что происходит вокруг, отклик зрителя, свои собственные мысли. Он смотрит в зал, подпитываясь эмоциями и интересом людей, — и чуть не сбивается с шага, когда видит на одном из лучших мест на балконах Ушиджиму.

Кагеяма незаметно выдыхает, заставляет себя не думать о нем сейчас и снова становится принцем Кацуери, продолжает играть свою роль, словно ничего не произошло. Только после первой пьесы, во время танца Куними и Киндаичи, тяжелые мысли возвращаются. Ушиджима здесь, и приехал он явно к Ойкаве. Кагеяма вспоминает свою боль и потрясение, когда впервые увидел их вместе. Сейчас ему больно уже заранее, пока ничего еще не произошло, и смириться с этим гораздо сложнее.

После спектакля Кагеяма не идет с остальными актерами отмечать окончание сезона и не заходит к Ойкаве в гримерную, чтобы помочь переодеться, как делал в последнее время — в любом случае, сегодня Ойкаве будет кому помочь. Одиноко сидеть в комнате у него или у Киндаичи с Куними Кагеяме совсем не хочется, и он скрывается в небольшом помещении с реквизитом, среди развешанных по стенам кимоно и масок. Он садится на пол и пытается не думать о том, что Ушиджима прямо сейчас с Ойкавой — не с ним, с ойран, которую тот играет, но это мало что меняет. Кагеяма вздрагивает, когда его посещает мысль еще более страшная: что, если на следующие сезоны Ойкава уедет в Токио? Он, конечно, всегда раньше отказывался, но это же Ойкава, он непредсказуем, как летний дождь, никогда не знаешь, что взбредет ему в голову.

Кагеяме кажется, что он провел уже очень много времени наедине с темнотой и своими мыслями, хотя, наверняка, на самом деле — не больше получаса, когда дверь открывается и в комнату падает свет из коридора.

— Тобио-чан? — зовет знакомый голос, и пока Кагеяма сомневается, отвечать ему или понадеяться, что Ойкава его не заметит, тот продолжает: — Я знаю, что ты здесь. Ива-чан видел, как ты сюда зашел.

— Да, Ойкава-сан. Зачем вы меня искали?

Ойкава заходит и закрывает за собой дверь — но темнота не возвращается: он держит в руке небольшой бумажный фонарь, его свет мягко озаряет комнату и самого Ойкаву, только стены теряются в полумраке.

Ойкава уже смыл грим и снял парик, но одет в алое кимоно с завязанным спереди широким поясом и приспущенным сзади воротником — наряд ойран с рисунком из покрытых изящными цветами тонких веток сакуры и пышных пионов, но не тот, в котором он играл в спектакле и в котором был тогда с Ушиджимой, это Кагеяма замечает сразу. Ойкава садится рядом с ним, складывает руки на коленях.

— А где Ушиджима-сан?

— Уехал.

— Вы… отказали ему? 

Ойкава раздраженно дергает плечом.

— Но он же вам нравится?

— А тебя я люблю. — Теперь Ойкава все-таки улыбается. — Может, поцелуешь меня уже?

И Кагеяма делает то, что он говорит. Целует, крепко обхватывает руками, прижимая к себе, чтобы точно удержать.

— Вы останетесь здесь, со мной?

— Да.

Ойкава податливый, как вода, он стекает на пол, когда Кагеяма снова наклоняется к нему и, придерживая, укладывает на спину. Обычно Ойкава не отдает контроль, сам устанавливает границы и правила, но сейчас подчиняется желаниям Кагеямы, позволяет развязать широкий нарядный пояс, каскадом спускающийся почти до пола, раздвинуть полы кимоно. Он высвобождает руки из широких рукавов, оставляя дорогую материю лежать полу, словно покрывало, и тянется к Кагеяме, чтобы погладить и коснуться, прежде чем снова опустить ладони вниз.

Кагеяма изучает тело под ним пальцами и взглядом — хочет наглядеться и запомнить, пока Ойкава позволяет, пока не торопит. И только вдоволь насмотревшись, осторожно дотрагивается до его бедер, касается возбужденного члена, и Ойкава раздвигает ноги, упираясь босыми ступнями в татами.

Ойкава подготовился, это Кагеяма понимает, едва коснувшись пальцем входа. И от мысли, что тот шел сюда, уже собираясь отдать себя ему, возбуждение, и без того мучительное, делается нестерпимым.

— Можно? — все равно на всякий случай спрашивает он.

— Да.

Кагеяма, не отрываясь, вглядывается в красивое лицо Ойкавы все время, пока вставляет, медленно преодолевая сопротивление мышц, не может не смотреть — как тот прикусывает губу и запрокидывает голову при первом проникновении, но сводит тонкие брови к переносице, начиная подаваться навстречу уже со следующим толчком, и как легкая морщинка между ними разглаживается и расслабляются черты, когда ему становится хорошо. Его мимика все время меняется, словно рябь расходится по гладкой воде, и Кагеяма всматривается, читает Ойкаву, словно книгу, и старается, чтобы ему было как можно приятнее. 

После того, случайно подсмотренного, Кагеяма ожидает стонов и криков — но с ним Ойкава очень тихий, только дышит хрипло и часто, пальцы комкают скользкий шелк кимоно, как будто Ойкава пытается удержаться, зацепиться за что-то осязаемое. Но он подается навстречу ускоряющимся толчкам и начинает мелко дрожать, сжимаясь вокруг него всем телом, когда Кагеяма обхватывает ладонью его член. А когда открывает глаза и смотрит на Кагеяму, его взгляд затуманен от удовольствия.

Кричит Ойкава только в самом конце, громко и надрывно; белесые капли пятнают и так уже смятую ткань.

И тогда Кагеяма перестает смотреть, зажмуривается и целует его.

***

Директор удивляется, когда узнает, что Ойкава собирается остаться на летний сезон в театре, но сразу принимается за составление нового репертуара, планируя использовать его присутствие как можно выигрышнее.

Кагеяма оказывается прав: у него теперь действительно больше ролей. После успешного дебюта и положительных отзывов критиков директор настроен и дальше давать ему главные роли — тем более что ведущий актер мужских ролей берет отпуск на время летних месяцев. Поэтому Кагеяма участвует в каждой из трех пьес, как и Ойкава, а в танцевальной — только с ним вдвоем. Киндаичи за него, кажется, искренне рад. Куними же после того разговора старается с ним лишний раз не пересекаться, но понять, что думает Куними, у Кагеямы никогда не получалось, поэтому он просто не обращает внимания. 

Впереди июнь с его жарой и дождями, много работы, но Кагеяма ждет все это с нетерпением.

 

— Ойкава-сан? — Они только что закончили разбирать одну из пьес и сидят на татами почти вплотную друг к другу, соприкасаясь ногами и плечами. Уже поздно, и в зале никого, кроме них, но Кагеяма еще не хочет спать, и, кажется, Ойкава тоже.

— Да?

— Станцуете для меня «Девушку-цаплю»?

Похоже, просьба удивляет Ойкаву. После того, впервые увиденного выступления, Кагеяма ни разу не замечал, чтобы Ойкава танцевал эту пьесу — ни на репетициях, ни когда они находились в зале вдвоем. Кагеяма не знает, с чем это связано, но ему очень хочется посмотреть на нее хотя бы еще один раз, поэтому он спрашивает все равно.

— Это грустный танец, ты уверен, что хочешь именно его?

Тем не менее, Ойкава не отказывает, и Кагеяма просто кивает. Он не говорил Ойкаве про то, первое свое посещение театра Минамидза, и не уверен, что расскажет когда-нибудь — кого может заинтересовать история ребенка, влюбившегося в прекрасный образ на сцене.

Ойкава поднимается с пола, как будто случайно задевая кончиками пальцев плечо Кагеямы, и он чувствует, как от этого короткого касания по телу пробегает приятная дрожь.

— Ну, смотри, без костюма и декораций он выглядит совсем не так интересно.

Ойкава отходит так, чтобы вокруг было достаточно места, и на секунду замирает, настраиваясь. Кагеяме до сих пор не надоедает смотреть, как он перевоплощается, практически без единого движения перетекая во что-то женственное, плавное и мягкое. Загадочное.

Ойкава начинает танец, и Кагеяма снова убеждается в том, что ему известно уже давно: хороший актер может изобразить что угодно без помощи вспомогательных предметов. А Ойкава очень хороший актер. Кагеяма легко может представить несуществующий зонтик в его руках и сменяющиеся наряды, танец совсем не выглядит менее интересным без этих деталей, захватывает и увлекает за собой так же, как когда-то в детстве, и Кагеяма смотрит на него, не отрываясь, стараясь не пропустить ни мгновения. 

Наблюдает за вихрем движений и эмоций, погружается в него с головой. Сейчас здесь нет ни сцены, ни зрительного зала, нет черно-белого вороха кимоно и длинных, спутанных волос парика. Есть только он и Ойкава. 

Но Кагеяма видит заснеженное озеро и танцующую над гладью воды девушку-цаплю.

И он по-настоящему счастлив.


End file.
